Chole's Plan for Love
by CholeHedgie
Summary: A cocky oneshot that you may enjoy... It was made many a time ago with one of my friends.


As I walked down the abandoned street, and headed towards the particular alleyway that had what I needed. The little door, hidden from sight to curious children, was where I was headed. I opened the door, and slowly walked down the extending stairway. A small light came into sight as I descended lower and lower. I smelt the sweet smell of the brews and ingredients that were used down here. Sure, this may be illegal, but I didn't care, I knew what I wanted, and I was going to succeed. I walked in and passed by a few dusty tables, not noticing what was around me, and headed to the front desk to a man I knew as Mr. Mogby, a man I had become familiar with over the past few months of planning. "I'm here for 'the drink'" I said quietly. He smirked and walked into the back room, rustling for what I was after. He walked back with a small bottle containing a green glowing liquid, also handing me a small scroll containing instructions on how to use the liquid in a pill form. I glanced at him quickly and handed him the fee, quickly retreating to what was awaiting me back home. The blue hedgehog known as Sonic, I had kidnapped earlier that day, hidden in my basement, where his blood curdling screams could not be heard once my plan would fall into place. The hedgehog would probably still lay unconscious strapped onto the concrete slab by leather straps, he wouldn't be able to escape my grasp.

I made my way to my house and headed straight to my basement where I arrived just as Sonic was regaining consciousness. He realised he was strapped down by something and started to struggle. "Let me go, you crazy woman!" He screamed as I came closer to him, the liquid in hand. "My love, you cannot get away!" I responded and he began screaming for help. "No one can hear you" I said as I inched my face closer to his, I could see the sweat droplets sliding down his cheeks. I laughed maniacally and again, moved my face even closer to his, looking as though I were about to kiss the creature. I peck his lips to his disgust, he spits in my face making me move away. I take one last glance at him before I open the bottle of liquid and pour it down his throat. The effects worked just as expected, affecting his body in every way. The heavy breathing coming from the hedgehog changed to blood curdling screams and the liquid starts taking its true effect, remoulding his body. I could almost feel the pain myself, listening to the screams, I glance back at my lover, and see his body in a state, as though he were melting. The blue of his skin and quills were slowly melting off his body, blue bubbles appearing and his new form began to mould itself onto him. I grew tired of his screams and walked back upstairs for a bite to eat. The screaming barely being heard at this rate, I used this chance to relax, and think about the future I was about to have.

A few hours later, the screaming had calmed. I took this to my advantage, as I peeked down stairs to see what had become of the blue hedgehog, and to see if the 'potion' had taken effect accordingly. My eyes widened in excitement, a small pool with a mix between green and blue liquids could be seen below the concrete table. I could hear the soft breathing from Sonic as I looked onto his face. I couldn't believe my eyes. What I had created. He looked perfect and wouldn't remember a thing. Then something else came to me… He didn't wear clothes as a hedgehog so presumably, clothes wouldn't have magically appeared on the now human Sonic… A blush became visible on my face as I slowly looked at his muscled body, trying to avoid the exact thing that made him a man. I unstrapped him from the slab and carried him to my living room. I ran to my bedroom to grab the suit I purchased for this occasion, and slipped it onto Sonic's body, and laid him down comfortably, waiting for him to awaken.

((Sonic's P.O.V))

I awoke with a headache, my memory seemed fuzzy, but ignored it and thought it was just from the headache. I look down at myself and wonder why I may be in a suit. I was disturbed from my thoughts when I hear footsteps coming towards the room I was in which appeared to be a living room. I looked as a beautiful lady walks into the room with a nice dress and a little makeup. "Oh! You're awake!" She exclaims, she walks towards the couch and sits next to me. I felt a little confused, so i decided to ask what was going on. "Where am I… Who are you? Sorry, My head feels a little funny." I ask, trying not to sound rude. " I'm your girlfriend silly! You came to my house to pick me up for our date when you fell asleep on the couch waiting for me to get ready!" She said excited. She got up and walked out of the room, and said something about sleeping pills and walked away. Leaving me very confused, I set my confusion aside for the moment as I obviously had a date to worry about. She walks back into the room with her handbag and walks towards my seemingly still body. She reached for my hand, and helps me stand, then walks me out the door. "Wait..Where are we going?" I ask, with curiosity as to what's going on flood back into my brain. I once again let it slide as she responds, "It's a surprise!" She sounded excited about this. She leads me to a fancy restaurant which by the looks of it, was very expensive. It looked nice though, it seemed the girl who claimed was my girlfriend cared for me very much and wanted to spoil me to an extent on this date. She had reservations for us and the waiter took us to our seats. My 'girlfriend' seemed very nice, and she was most certainly beautiful. I wasn't surprised I fell for such a lady. We ordered our meals and talked a bit before deciding to head home. My head felt a little less clouded and I was just feeling tired. She again mentioned something about sleeping pills and that I wasn't going to take them tonight. She gave a smile, as she helped me into my pajamas, which for some reason I felt comfortable with her doing, maybe I did love her. After we were both in our pajamas, I followed her towards the bed..I remembered something, although she was my girlfriend, yet I didn't remember her name… I didn't hesitate to ask. "Oh, my name is Chole, silly you." She giggle as she climbed into bed, looking up at my face. She was silently telling me to get into the bed with her, but something was holding me back, I let it go, and jumped under the covers, all snuggly and warm. I felt arms curl around my body as I begin to doze off, I give a slight smile to myself and embrace her arms around me. I soon fell asleep, my smile not disappearing.

The morning came upon us and I woke up seemingly early. I was still wrapped in Chole's embrace, after a night of thinking, I came to realise I did have true feelings for the girl. I tried turning around, so I could face her, trying my best not to disturb her. Unfortunately, she felt my movement and slowly started to wake up, to see my bright green eyes ever so close to hers. She gave me a smile, her groggy facial expression not bothering me at all, after all, I couldn't help but smile back.

((Chole's P.O.V))

I had slept wonderfully. Sonic was such great company, he seemed so comfortable with all this, despite what he believed to be a memory problem. How was my plan so successful? I had created exactly what I wanted and this made me love him even more. Sonic looked so cute when he slept, and when I opened my eyes that morning, I felt so happy to have him in my arms, facing me ever so closely, I couldn't help but smile. When I saw him return the smile, my heart fluttered, happiness filling my heart, hoping I could spend the rest of my days, just laying like this. He gave a quick yawn showing his perfectly white teeth, perfectly straight, to go with everything else that was so perfect about him. He closed his eyes and muttered something I couldn't quite understand. He leaned his head closer, I could feel the his warmth, feeling his body brush against mine, giving me a warm feeling inside. "Huh?" I said politely, not wanting to sound harsh at this time of morning. "I.. I think I love you." He repeated, sending a smile. I dug my head into his chest allowing him to wrap his arms around me as well, feeling the love between us, I felt like the happiest girl on the planet. A few moments went by and I heard a small yelp of slight pain. I look up and see that he looks confused, and his eyes seem to be narrowing together, as though his transformation was wearing off. I jumped out of his embrace and ran straight back down stairs to grab the pills he needed to take before he transformed again. If he were to turn back into, he would regain his memory, and this all would have been a waste of time. I grabbed the pills and ran back upstairs as quickly as I could to avoid what was to come. I walked back into the bedroom and handed him the pills. "What're these for?" He asked. I handed him a cup of water before responding to his question. "They're...for your allergies!" I didn't sound as convincing as i'd hoped but he believed me.

((Sonic's P.O.V))

I can't believe I told her I loved her… It was true though, my feelings were returning to me, like before my memory blanked out. She loved me a lot, but before when I woke up yesterday evening, I wasn't sure what was going on. I held her in a soft embrace, she accepted it and cuddled up to me with her head against my chest. As I looked toward the wall on the opposite side of the room, my eyes started stinging and bringing me a little pain. My vision started going blurry and Chole seemed to notice this. He had a worried look on her face, the zipped out of my arms and out of the room. She ran down stairs. My eyes bringing me more pain, I could barely see. My pupils started narrowing, coming closer together. I lay my head against the pillow until Chole returned. She handed me some pills and told me it was for my allergies as she handed me some water. She didn't sound so confident, but it may be because she was still tired and had to rush downstairs to get my medication. She really cared about me didn't she. I took the pills which helped surprisingly quickly. I moved closer to her, grateful for what she did and moved closer to her face, ready to kiss her. I passionately press my lips against hers and wrap my hands around her waist. A goofy thought popped into my head at that moment… What person would name their child 'Sonic', My parents obviously, but I didn't know who they were… I pulled away from the kiss sending her a warm smile. She looked into my eyes happily, it wasn't until now I noticed the coldness in her eyes. She looked happy, but her eyes seemed soulless. I looked past that and felt the warm feeling inside my chest, telling me I was in love with this girl, and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Later that day, Chole wanted us to go shopping. I happily agreed. She handed me my wallet and I let her jump on my back, I carried her to the mall before putting her down. She walked away, leaving me alone, so a thought popped into my head. I headed straight to the jewelery store and looked for the prettiest ring. I picked one out not caring about the price and had it put into a velvet box. I smiled at the thought. I put it in my pocket, thinking of when the perfect moment to ask her might be.

I later met with Chole in the same place I left her when she walked away. She had a big smile on her face as she walked closer to me, giving me a much wanted hug. I grab her hand and start walking her home so we could relax for the rest of the day. The evening came and tonight we were having dinner at home, and it smelt good. Chole was a great cook. I kept sneaking up on her and sneaking a taste of the food, she giggled at me and gave me a kiss. The food was about to be served and I was patiently waiting at the dining room table. A few candles were set up and a fancy table cloth covered the table. The lights weren't fully on, they were quite dim to a relaxing level. Chole came out with two plates of delicious food, I thought this would be a good time to pop the question. So as she places the plates down, I immediately stand up, confusing the poor girl. She takes a step back, not knowing what was going on and I kneel down, pulling the velvet box out of my pocket. I gave a quick speech about how much I really loved her before asking the question. "Chole, but all I ask for is… Will you marry me?" I finally ask, her face too shocked for words. I stand up and she pulls me into a hug. "So, will you?" I asked. She moved her head and looked into my eyes, her eyes started building tears of joy and she tried to shape her words. "Y-Yes! I will!" She said excitedly as I wiped away her tears. My heart felt loved, I was finally going to be happy for the rest of my life. I picked her up bridal style and walked upstairs to our room. I sit her down on her bed, when i notice, something seemed to be bothering her. "What's wrong?" I asked, my tone growing worried. " I always imagined having a secret wedding… A wedding without any guests… I don't really have any friends…" She said, letting her truthful words fill my clueless mind. "Whatever makes you happy darling." I smiled at my fiancee.

((Chole's P.O.V))

I was so ecstatic when he asked me to marry him. I was so filled with joy we forgot about our dinner and went straight upstairs. I sat on my bed. Sonic had a quizzical look on his face. "Chole," He asked, "What are we gonna do when we get married?" He finished. I thought about my answer. " I don't really know. I've always wanted kids…" He looked at me lovingly. "If that's what you want then we can try." He smiled at me again. I laid down in the bed, while Sonic walked around to the other side and got in next to me. Instead of my arms around him, this time he had his arms around me, cuddling up to me, sending me his warmth until we both fell asleep.

((A few months later))

We had our wedding all planned out. I was going to be perfect! We weren't going to have any guests, just the wedding officiant, who just so happened to be a humanised Tails. We mainly called him Miles now due to him no longer being a fox. Sonic grew used to taking the pills in case he was headed back to transforming back into a hedgehog, and just thought it was his allergies. Everything was great. Until the wedding day. Everything was going smoothly, I was preparing myself, adding final touches to my makeup. I heard a distant yell informing me the ceremony was about to start. I walked into the hallway, to see Sonic and Miles at the end waiting for me. Sonic had a warm loving smile on his face, ready to spend the rest of his life with me, whereas Miles was looking uncomfortable as though he were hiding something. An evil smirk zipped across his face as I approached closer toward my lover. We joined hands as Miles continued with the ceremony. It was very short but it only made me happier to call Sonic my husband sooner rather than later.

The ceremony ended and Sonic carried me bridal style to the bedroom. We both needed rest for the honeymoon tomorrow, we had everything planned out perfectly. But as we were hopping into bed, Miles came and disturbed us. "Sonic, why are you doing this with your life?" He asked, anger in his tone… He remembered who he was? "Miles, what are you still doing here, the wedding is over, my...wife...and I want to get some sleep." I noticed Sonic started feeling uncomfortable, a headache suddenly washing through his brain. "Sonic, you're a hedgehog, you aren't a human! This woman kidnapped both of us! We were best friends! Sonic, this woman is a monster, why do you love her?" He yelled painfully. Sonic's memories were flooding back into his head, although he remained human. I could see the hurt on his face, but I could see one last piece of Sonic he couldn't leave behind, whether he remembered or not. He would still love me. Tears poured down my face as I saw the hurt flow through my husband. Miles then grabbed a hold of me and shoved a bottle of the green liquid down my throat, just like I did to them both. I felt the pain gush through me, and I screamed in pain. Sonic's memories started to slow and noticed my pain. He looked over at me, one last time, the love still showing in his eyes. I passed out before anything else was to happen.

((Sonic's P.O.V))

"What did you do to her!?" I yelled at Miles as I watched my wife pass out. "I showed her the pain she brought us!" he retaliated. I felt rage flow through my veins as I wanted to strangle Miles. I took a look back at my unconscious wife. She was no longer human like she used to be. No longer like Miles and I. She was a pink hedgehog. Who seemed quite familiar to me. "Who is she now?" I asked, sorrow in my voice. "It's Amy." He responded, attacking me and pouring the liquid down my throat, transforming me back into a hedgehog. I took a glimpse at him, and noticed he also drank 'the drink' transforming himself back into the two-tailed fox I used to call 'my brother'. He left the building without another word. I sat on the bed staring at Chole, who was now better known as Amy Rose Hedgehog. I was not going to annul our wedding, after getting to know her, she was actually really nice. I felt her cheek, she was so cold. I laid down, placing the blanket over us both. I closed my eyes, thinking about what will happen when she wakes up. We'll just have to get used to the way things are now. "I love you, Chole."

THE END

AHHAHA There you go... There is what my friend came up with.. I twisted the story to my own liking, and made it more mushy... If you want the original she wrote just let me know.. I have i on google drive somewhere... OH MY GOD IM SO INSANE


End file.
